


Truth be Told

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanzo always acts like this why do you ask, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling support but it's for your own good, Smut, Support class is best class, Support is tired of your emotional constipation, Swearing, but it is badly written, trigger-happy Ana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: A slight change to the formula of Ana's biotic grenade turns it into a truth serum.  Truthfulness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I came up with the Genji scene to this story first, and had to come up with a plot to support it (because it was for some reason super hilarious to me, and had to be written). Hopefully this holds together!  
> Un-beta'd, so all errors are my own (apologies for them in advance). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

It had been a long, uneventful day, and for that Angela was glad. She was happy for any moment of peace and quiet that could be found at Gibraltar, as it never lasted long. It allowed her to focus on her research, which too often was thrown to the side, between going on missions herself, patching up returning agents, and spending time with her new love (not that she minded doing any of those things, particularly the last). Luckily, the team returning from Cairo did not seem to have suffered any serious harm. That Fareeha had returned after two long weeks was also welcome. 

"Dr. Ziegler."

Mercy stiffened at hearing the interruption to her thoughts, but turned to greet her visitor with a bright smile. The slight frown on Ana's face indicated that the sniper had seen her first reaction. 

"Ana. How was the mission?" 

"A success," Ana brushed the topic away with her hand and her words immediately. "I am here about a medical matter." 

"Oh?" Mercy turned fully to give her visitor her full attention, already diagnosing her with her eyes. The former captain did not seem to be suffering from any physical injury. 

"I am unhurt," Ana added, recognizing the look as one she often gave herself. "But I was using one of my biotic grenades--you remember that you and Winston were working on a new formula to increase their healing and damaging efficiency?"

"Of course." 

"They are working better than expected, although I feel as though there is an unintended side effect." 

"...oh?" Mercy was unsure as to where this was going, but something in Ana's voice told her it was going somewhere bad. 

"For a period of time, those who are hit can only tell the truth. Moreover, they are sometimes unable to control the truths that they tell." 

"...oh," Mercy's face blushed bright red with dread. "How did you discover this side effect?"

"Just how long have you been going out with my daughter, Dr. Ziegler?" Ana's question was the answer in itself.

There was an uncomfortable pause. 

"...Would you look at the time. I'd better--"

"I could of course, just ask her. It is not as though she would be able to lie." 

"Six months," Mercy interjected quickly. 

Ana didn't answer right away. Mercy could feel the heat of her glare as the older woman appraised her closely. 

"...my daughter cares for you a lot." 

Angela was fairly certain that if she were to blush any further, she would simply melt through the floor. 

The former captain's expression softened. "And that is good enough for me." 

Mercy breathed a sigh of relief. "I apologize for keeping it from you." 

Ana waved her concern away. "You make Fareeha happy. You are a good woman, Dr. Ziegler. I am happy for the two of you." 

"Thank you." 

"We have a more pressing concern, however. The grenade also hit Jesse McCree."

"Oh dear," Mercy murmured. 

"I have the situation under control. I hit him with a sleep dart right before we disembarked at Gibraltar. We can keep him out of trouble in the med bay until the serum wears off." 

"We could..." Mercy agreed slowly. 

Ana raised an eyebrow. 

"Well. Whenever he returns from a mission, Jesse immediately searches for Agent Hanzo." 

"Yes."

"And the two of them having been dancing around each other for months." 

"...go on." A small, knowing smile was tugging at Ana's lips, indicating that she already arrived at the same conclusion.

"...and it's been damn annoying, to be honest."

The two women regarded each other for a moment. Ana looked as though her estimation of Mercy just rose greatly.

"We should research the true effects of the serum, before finding Jesse," Ana said with a smirk.

"It would be the only responsible thing to do," Mercy agreed. "We should probably do so right away."

"Of course. But first, I would like some tea. Would you like some tea?"

"I would *love* some tea."

\---

McCree stretched as he woke, blinking blearily. He found himself alone in the plane, and guessed that he must have fallen asleep on the way back to base. It was strange that no one had decided to wake him when they arrived, but the gunslinger figured this could be a question for later. 

He spent some time attempting to fix his disheveled hair using a mirror on the inside of the plane before giving up, and setting his Stetson on his head. Hanzo had never teased him about his appearance before, and likely wouldn't start now. Whistling a tune, he set off to search for the archer. 

Hanzo was almost always to be found on the training grounds whenever McCree returned to Gibraltar. Had Jesse been a more foolish man--or at least, one who gave into the faint hope in his heart more often--he would have concluded that the elder Shimada arranged this on purpose, so that he could be found easily. McCree knew the more logical explanation had to be coincidence. 

The door was always unlocked to him when Hanzo was training, as it was vice versa. As they trained together so frequently, it just made sense to give each other access. At least, this was how McCree had explained it to Hanzo. The other man had agreed without argument, to McCree's inward delight. While he wasn't much for keeping secrets, his affection for Hanzo was one that he kept out of necessity. It would be better to keep the man's hard-earned friendship than to risk losing it for something more. 

Jesse sauntered into the training room, easy smile settling on his face as he observed Hanzo deep in concentration on the shooting range. He leaned against a post, crossing his arms and watching quietly for as long as he was able to keep himself from speaking. He could never hold back for long.

"Lookin' good there, archer." 

Hanzo turned his head, eyes darting to greet McCree. The corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly, and Jesse recognized it as the tentative smile he received whenever he returned from a mission. As always, the look made Jesse's heart leap up to his throat. He tried to swallow it down. Suddenly, Hanzo raised a single eyebrow, and Jesse panicked, hoping he had not given himself away. 

"What did you say?" The archer asked, lowering his bow and turning fully in mild surprise.

"My heart just about leaps outta my chest when you look at me like that," McCree heard himself say, again, evidently. 

Jesse McCree was no stranger to speaking before he'd thought things through, but that was the first time he'd spoken a thought that he intentionally wanted to keep hidden. 

Luckily, Hanzo dismissed the comment with a snort.

"That is new." 

"A new what now?" McCree hoped his grin was hiding the concern on his features. 

"A new line. I have never heard you use than on anyone before." 

"That's because it only applies to you." 

"Hn." Hanzo pushed the comment away again with a wave of his hand. He put his bow down, rolling his shoulders back slowly. Jesse had seen the archer push himself to the brink of injury when training. Hanzo winced at the motion, confirming his suspicions. 

"How was the mission?" The assassin asked, tilting his head to one side until it cracked. Another wince. 

"You push yourself too hard." 

Hanzo blinked.

"It went fine," Jesse was quick to correct himself. 

"Good." Hanzo seemed relieved that the previous topic was dropped. 

"Let me..." No. No, that was definitely not how Jesse wanted to start that next sentence. He pursed his lips together to hold back the words. 

Hanzo tilted his head, much in a way that his brother would have done, to express curiosity. 

"Let me--oh look at that it's time for dinner," McCree announced. 

The archer placed a hand firmly on his wrist right before he could turn and escape. Jesse flushed crimson at the touch. He looked up to find Hanzo regarding him with concern. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Let me help you with that knot in your back." The words came out all in one breath, with barely any space in between. 

The two men looked blankly at each other for a moment, considering options for response. Hanzo settled for dropping his hold on Jesse's hand and flushing pink. Jesse settled for wishing he had Lena's chronal accelerator and wondering whether Mercy would have to extract an arrow from his chest.

"I appreciate your concern, but that is not necessary," Hanzo's voice was soft, uncertain. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that the other man was not offended. 

"Could we...still have dinner?" McCree asked, enunciating the last three words with extreme caution. 

"Yes. Of course," Hanzo gave him the same gentle smile that had greeted him earlier. 

"Mighty fine. I like spending time with you, Hanzo." 

That earned a double eyebrow raise. 

Shit. 

"What I meant to say," Jesse scrambled to try again. "What I mean, is it's one of the things I like to do most." 

Shit. 

"As a friend!" 

Goddammit what was wrong with him today? 

"As a friend?" Hanzo repeated slowly. 

"Yes. More than frie-mph." McCree covered his mouth with a hand to avoid finishing the sentence. 

"I didn't quite hear--" 

"I'd like for us to be more than friends." Jesse blurted out. 

Fuck. 

"Did you...hit your head while on the mission?" Hanzo's brow was furrowed. Jesse could see him trying hard to figure out what was happening. 

"No." 

Jesse had most certainly, most definitely attempted to say 'yes' there, even if it was a lie. 

"Then...this is a joke?"

"No."

Once again, the answer was supposed to be a 'yes'. McCree clenched his teeth in frustration. 

Hanzo retreated into himself. Jesse recognized all the signs of the shell he was building: the archer took a step back, narrowed his eyes to form a scowl, crossed his arms, and planted his feet firmly into the ground.

"Please, no Hanzo, I didn't mean to upset you!" Jesse pleaded. He took a step forward and removed his hat, holding it at his chest.

The assassin looked at him warily. 

"You are...serious?"

"Yes! Never been more serious about anything else in my life, darlin'," Jesse heard himself answer. 

Yes, Mercy was more certainly going to have to extract an arrow from his chest soon. 

"I do not understand," Hanzo's shoulders relaxed, but confusion still troubled his features. "How that could possibly be true. That you would want..." He faltered, unable to complete his thought. 

Several realizations hit McCree all at once, the first being that he should definitely visit Mercy, regardless of the arrow situation, as he was clearly going insane. The second epiphany was that Hanzo was not angry. In fact, his behaviour suggested that he was instead _hopeful_ , and now, down on himself. The third was that the archer's response made Jesse's heart ache, and he could not have it stand, stupid words be damned. 

He frowned. "Now hold on. There's plenty to like 'bout you. You're a good friend and drinking partner. You watch out for your allies, both on the field and off. You're smart and funny, in your own way."

Jesse discovered that Hanzo's ears turned red when he was embarrassed. It was awfully cute, and he told him so, unable to stop himself, but not really caring anymore. It made Hanzo blush even further. 

"Not many men come back from where you've been, from what you've seen in one piece. That's damn admirable," McCree discovered he quite enjoyed flustering his archer in this way. 

"*Your* archer?" Hanzo eyes flickered upward. 

Jesse froze. "I mean--" 

"Go on," Hanzo interjected just as quickly. 

_He likes this,_ Jesse realized. 

"I do," Hanzo answered with a slight smile. More blushing. Damn, he'd said that out loud too. 

_He likes *me*_ , Jesse discovered, in awe. 

"If we are finally being honest, then yes. More than you know." The voice was soft, but strained with effort, like Hanzo was trying very hard not to hold back. "So please, go on."

They looked at each other cautiously, still testing whatever it was that was blooming. Jesse could feel Hanzo forcing himself to be open in response to his own (albeit enforced) honesty. It made him feel foolish for not saying any of this before. 

"When you smile," Jesse swallowed hard. "When you smile, it makes my entire day. When you look at me, there's no one else in the entire world that matters."

He looked up to find that Hanzo had taken several tentative steps towards him. 

"When I look at you..." Jesse tried to speak through the lump in his throat. The look his archer was giving him was too much. 

"Yes?" Hanzo asked, eyes widened equally with fear and anticipation. 

"When I look at you...God damn Hanzo I think I'm in love with you," He finally blurted out. 

Hanzo leapt at him with startling dexterity, wrapping his arms around McCree's neck, grasping at the back of his head. 

Their first kiss was messy, clumsy: words that McCree never thought he would associate with the regal assassin, but he found out that was just fine with him. Jesse's back hit the wall as Hanzo pressed forward eagerly, exploring McCree's mouth with such enthusiasm that he forgot to breathe. He finally pulled back, gasping for air. 

"Bedroom," he managed to whisper. 

"But what about your bow?"

Hanzo leapt to pick up his weapon in response and was beside him again almost instantly, fingers grasping at McCree's arm.

"Bedroom, *now*."

If Hanzo did not already have Jesse's full attention, the urgency in his voice made sure he had it now. The gunslinger grabbed his hand and they ran towards his room together.

\---

Once the door closed, Hanzo was pressed against him again, head tilted upward so that he could steal another long, lingering kiss. Jesse returned it with a soft hum, and began fumbling with the complicated knot that was Hanzo's belt while Hanzo pulled unsuccessfully at the clasps holding his armor in place. McCree pulled back from the kiss to chuckle against the archer's lips. Hanzo snorted, and gently pushed Jesse's hands out of the way to work on his own clothes, and the gunslinger did the same. 

They were down to their boxers when the back of Hanzo's legs hit the edge of Jesse's bed. He fell back onto it with a small jump, and met Jesse's gaze, pursing his lips together.

Jesse recognized this as the rare sign of the assassin's anxiety. It made McCree's heart swell with affection. 

"You find this...endearing?" Hanzo tilted his head again. 

Damn. Still thinking out loud. Jesse decided that he might as well use this to his advantage. 

"Oh darlin', how could I not?" he murmured, climbing up on the bed so that he was lying beside Hanzo, not on top. He leaned in to kiss the archer's temple, prepared to pull back at any hesitation and wrapped his other arm around Hanzo's waist. "You're so beautiful I can't even begin to describe."

He could feel the tense muscles relax slightly under his touch. Hanzo looked up at Jesse, lowering his eyelids. 

"Tell me," Hanzo breathed.

Jesse fought the impulse to jump on the man right then and there, and fought it really, really hard. He swallowed, moving up to position himself over Hanzo, meeting the archer's lips for another kiss.

"Love how your sharp eyes don't miss a thing," He placed a soft kiss gently on one eyelid. Hanzo squirmed, huffing in amusement. 

"Love those lips, so expressive." Jesse brushed another kiss lightly across the archer's mouth, moving just out of the way as he reached for more. Hanzo let out a small, disappointed sound, but Jesse wasn't done. He reached up to untie the elder Shimada's hair so that it fanned out carelessly on the pillow. 

"Always wanted to do that," Jesse admitted. 

"I've always wanted you to," Hanzo answered with that delicate, devastating smile. Jesse could tell that the playfulness was doing good for the archer's nerves. 

He grinned, moving in to test kisses along the other man's neck. Hanzo gasped, reaching to pull Jesse towards him. 

"I've wanted this so bad. Wondered so bad what you'd feel like," McCree ran both hands through Hanzo's hair before reaching down to grasp at the muscle in his arm and on his chest, still kissing any skin he could reach. The archer pushed himself closer. "You're amazing, darlin'."

"More," Hanzo pleaded, voice soft but wavering with need.

Jesse took this as a cue to press forward, and he reached down to divest them both of their last pieces of clothing, intentionally brushing his fingers along the length of the archer's long, hard cock to do so. Hanzo gasped again, a twitch shooting through the entire length of his body. 

"Your body's perfect," Jesse murmured into the smooth skin along the side of the archer's neck. He could feel the pulse through it, beating rapidly. "I just wanna run my hands all over you." 

His fingers gently caressed the length of Hanzo's cock, teasing. The archer was unable to answer, eyes closed, head thrown back deep into the bed. 

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart," McCree gently nipped at Hanzo's ear after whispering into it. "Anything." 

Hanzo's eyes fluttered open at the prompt. He didn't even have the composure to look bashful. 

"Fuck me." He pressed his leg between Jesse's, moving his knee upward slightly in emphasis and giving the gunslinger a small smile. 

Jesse swallowed, caught off guard by the blunt honesty. "God damn."

He reached into the drawer beside his bed to grasp at the condoms and lube, hastily throwing the items on the table to sort out what he needed. He grabbed at the bottle of lube, and covered his fingers with a generous amount. 

He dove in for another kiss, distracting the archer with his tongue while pressing the first finger into him. 

Hanzo gave a quick gasp, and his fingers tightened around Jesse's shoulders. 

"Relax, I've got you," Jesse murmured into his ear, before sucking in earnest at the skin next to it. Hanzo's face scrunched up in determination, but Jesse could feel his muscles loosening around his fingers. He chuckled and kissed the archer on the nose. 

"You're downright adorable, sweetheart. I could eat you right up, right now." 

A look of pure desire fluttered across Hanzo's face, and his cheeks flushed even more red. 

"Another time, gunslinger," he managed to gasp out, voice breaking. "Keep going."

"You got it." Jesse hadn't stopped moving his finger inside Hanzo, and he added a second, then a third, scissoring them slowly, testing for the right spots. A few moments more and he had Hanzo twisting beneath him, pressing upwards into each of Jesse's motions. It was almost too much already. 

"Hanzo?" Jesse nuzzled at the archer's cheek. 

"Yes. It's fine," Hanzo turned his head to one side and lowered his chin so that he could look upward at Jesse again. "Please." 

Jesse began to think that that look was a thing of his, and found himself defenseless against it every time. Hanzo gave a short chuckle, and the sides of his lips twitched upwards, suggesting that Jesse had once again spoken out loud.

"Can't seem to keep my thoughts to myself today," McCree nipped at the archer's ear. "You must have that effect on me." 

McCree removed his fingers and reached for the condom, rolling it on with haste and applying the lube all over. He positioned his cock, pausing again for permission. 

"Please," Hanzo repeated, reaching down to guide Jesse's hips. 

Jesse bit at his bottom lip, and pushed slowly, leaning down to press kisses along Hanzo's neck. The archer took in a sharp breath, but began to roll his hips upward in encouragement. 

Gradually, slowly, Jesse worked at Hanzo's body, pushing in further each time. Each inch drew a louder sound delivered with more abandon. 

McCree bottomed out with a long thrust, holding still while Hanzo writhed, trying to get a better angle. 

"So good," Hanzo murmured, almost to himself in wonderment. 

Jesse bit back a groan watching the other man come undone beneath him, and began to move faster, reveling in the warmth wrap around him. 

Hanzo gave a sharper cry, and Jesse froze, worried for a moment that he had caused pain, but realized quickly that it was the opposite. He tried the same spot again, and Hanzo clenched his teeth to try to keep the sound muffled. 

"It's alright, darlin', everyone else in this wing's on mission," Jesse whispered into Hanzo's lips. "Let me hear that gorgeous voice." 

Hanzo likely could not have held back had he wanted to, as Jesse's thrusts became longer, harder. 

"More," Hanzo pleaded again, fingers digging hard into Jesse's back. 

Jesse nearly lost it himself right there, but instead swallowed hard, leaning in to meet the archer's greedy lips, flexing his back against the pawing hands. He wrapped his fingers around Hanzo's reddened, dripping cock and began to move his hand up and down its length, causing the man to writhe with more fervor. 

Hanzo came first with a long cry, arching upward to press close into Jesse's body, and the gunslinger followed close behind. 

Jesse fell hard on the bed beside Hanzo, arm thrown over the other man in a loose embrace. He managed to pull himself up to get a damp towel from the bathroom to clean them both up, movements heavy and languid, before falling down beside the man again, and pulling him into his arms.

"God damn," Jesse murmured into Hanzo's hair. 

"Indeed," Hanzo agreed, sleepily pressing a kiss to Jesse's chest. The gunslinger gave a contented sigh, still not entirely certain how this all managed to fall into place, but grateful that it did. 

"You've not eaten," the archer said after some time, with some embarrassment. 

"'m fine," Jesse mumbled, eyelids already heavy. "Sleep."

Hanzo didn't argue, head falling more loosely into the pillow and against Jesse's chest. 

\---

They were interrupted some time later by a curt knock at the door. Jesse jolted awake, uncertain about the amount of time that had passed until he saw the early morning sun through his window. 

Hanzo grabbed his clothes and bolted towards the bathroom. McCree blew him a quick kiss before the door closed, earning a smirk. 

Jesse took a quick look around for anything that might have suggested that he had just had the most amazing sex he could ever remember having before opening the door with a fake yawn. 

"Jesse," Fareeha greeted him, worry underlying even that single word. 

"Mornin', lil' lady," Jesse furrowed his brow. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No. Yes. My mother." While she sounded calm, McCree knew Pharah well enough to sense frustration in her voice. "Her last round of biotic grenades were altered. They were trying a new formula."

"Ya mean the ones she used in Cairo?"

"The ones that hit us both," Fareeha confirmed. "They have an unfortunate side effect."

"Side effect?" McCree echoed, the realization of it dawning on him even before she could finish. 

"When you are hit. You say things," Fareeha had a habit of speaking in short, unclear sentences when trying to keep her emotions under control. "Things that you did not wish to say." 

There was a loud crash from the bathroom. Pharah leapt back instinctually in defense. Jesse bolted for the bathroom door, but was too late. The small window was wide open, and the room was empty. He felt his heart sink, knowing the exact conclusion the archer had drawn. 

"What's wrong?" Pharah asked sharply. 

"Everything," Jesse muttered, rubbing at his face with both hands. Pharah relaxed her stance, seeing that there did not seem to be an intruder, and her shoulders rounded forward. 

"No shit," Fareeha raised a hand to her forehead. "I told her about Angela."

"What'd you say that was so bad?"

"That I loved her, and that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her." 

McCree looked at her with confusion. "But that's all true."

"Yes, of course," Fareeha blinked. "The grenade doesn't make you lie. It makes you tell the truth, even if you don't want to."

Jesse's sigh sounded more like a hiss. "Pharah. Darlin'. Next time, lead with that detail. Now if you'll excuse me..."

The gunslinger pushed past her and ran down the hallway. 

\--- 

Three hours later, McCree slumped down on the largest couch in the rec room, defeated. He had been looking for Hanzo for the better part of that time, but Athena insisted that he was not on base, even though he clearly had to be. 

His heart ached when he thought about how this must have seemed to the man, and this only made him more determined to set things straight.

"McCree." 

Genji was only using his last name. That was a bad sign. The cyborg ninja was stalking towards him, shuriken in one hand, short blade in the other, as if he couldn't decide which weapon to draw first.

That was a *really* bad sign. 

Jesse stood, instinct telling him that he should be prepared to flee. He knew though that the ninja might be the one person who knew how to find Hanzo. 

"Genji! Maybe you could help me--"

"My brother tells me that you seduced him while under the influence of mind altering drugs and took his virginity. Is this true?" Genji's voice was taut, even despite its normal mechanical timbre. 

While Jesse was scrambling desperately to find a truthful answer that would not result in him getting sliced to bits, one thing did not escape his notice. 

"Wait, hold on his vir--"

Genji's faceplate changed from green to red. 

"Oh shit."

That explained Hanzo's nervousness. Jesse wish he had the time to process the affection that he was feeling, but the ninja was advancing towards him steadily. McCree took several steps back. 

"Now, Genji, you know you're as close to me as a brother--" he began.

"I already have a brother," Genji interrupted, still pressing forward. "He is currently lying on the floor in his room, heartbroken. Do you know what it takes to reduce Shimada Hanzo to such a state, McCree?"

"In his room...?" Of course. Hanzo must have found a way to bypass Athena's sensors in his quarters. 

The shuriken made a sharp sound as Genji prepared them in his hand. 

Jesse reached slowly for his com. "Ange. I'm gonna need an emergency medical team in the rec room ASAP. Be prepared for slash wounds." 

"You bet your ass you're going to need a--argh!!" 

McCree threw a flashbang at Genji and booked it for Hanzo's room, yelling an apology over his shoulder. 

This would not have deterred the ninja long enough had a sleep dart not caught him in the arm right before he recovered his senses. 

"Your support has arrived," Ana smirked to herself smugly. She lifted a hand to her com. "Shiba down, crisis averted. Goldie is on his way towards Akita." 

_"Roger,"_ Angela chirped over the mic. " _Moving to intercept._ "

\---

"Hanzo!" Jesse hit the metal door hard with his prosthetic hand. "I know you're in there. Hanzo, let me explain!"

Silence. 

"Darlin', it's not what you think! Please hear me out." 

There was a soft shuffle from the other side of the room, but the door remained closed. 

"I get it sweetheart," Jesse let out an exaggerated sigh. "You don't wanna see me right now. I'll just say my piece and go. Last night was one of the hottest, steamiest--"

The door flew open and a muscular arm reached out to pull McCree into the room by the shirt. The door slid shut behind him. 

Jesse looked triumphant. "Thought that might do it. Honey--oh."

While McCree found it hard to believe he'd ever describe Hanzo as looking bad, in any sense of the word, the archer did not look like himself. He had not changed his clothes, and his hair was down and slightly disheveled. 

Hanzo's eyes always had a sort of edge to them that Jesse had been trying to describe for himself for years. They were always sharply competitive, angry, or more recently, intelligent, witty and warm, but regardless of the emotion, that snap in his gaze was always present. Most concerning to him now was that it was missing. The man looked hollow.

"What do you want, McCree?" Even his voice sounded defeated.

"Oh darlin'." Jesse murmured, wanting to reach out to the other man but knowing he would just be pushed away. "I didn't mean to make you hurt." 

"You did not," Hanzo answered. "I should not have allowed myself to have been carried away by words that were so obviously untrue." 

"Hanzo, no! What I said yesterday was the honest truth! That's the effect of the grenade. It made me say things I'd wanted to say for a long time but hadn't the courage to," Jesse reached forward for Hanzo's hand. The other man twitched, but did not pull away. 

"It is kind of you to spare my feelings," Hanzo said warily. "Thank you for coming, but now I would prefer to be alone." 

"No," McCree held his hand tighter. "I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not just sparing your feelings. We're gonna have the talk we should have had ages ago." 

Jesse reached into his pocket and took out the biotic grenade Mercy had handed him when she all but crashed into him in the hallway. Hanzo frowned. 

"Look, you might not have known what I've been thinkin', but you know you," Jesse pressed. "You know what you feel and what you've tried to hold back. Let me prove to you that everythin' I said last night was true."

Jesse saw it, brief as it was: the hope that flickered across Hanzo's muted expression, and for one brief moment lit up his features. Without waiting for an answer, he threw the grenade to the ground.

They blinked at each other for a few minutes afterward. It certainly didn't *feel* any different. 

"Try it," McCree urged, hoping to any and all gods that this would work. "Try to say somethin' like 'My name's Jack." 

Hanzo frowned, but acquiesced. 

"My name is Hanzo." His entire body straightened after speaking the phrase. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief. 

"And how many brothers do you have?" Jesse pressed. 

"...one," Hanzo answered after some difficulty, trying to lie and failing. 

"Now we're cookin'," Jesse smiled. "And how do you feel about lil' ol' me?" 

Hanzo looked up and panicked, covering his mouth with both hands. McCree took pity on him and laughed. 

"Why don't I remind you of how I feel about you instead?" He said more gently. "I've cared about you for longer than I'd like to admit. Couldn't bring myself to sayin' anythin' about it, though. If I'm generous, then it's 'cause I didn't wanna hurt our friendship. If I'm honest, then well, it's 'cause I've been a coward." 

Hanzo's eyes widened, hands still covering his mouth. 

"I see the pain you carry around, the burden. I wish so bad I could take that all away, wrap you up in my arms and hold you 'til I saw you like I saw you last night. At peace with yourself and the world, if just for a while."

Jesse wasn't certain he could have found these words himself without the influence of the biotic grenade, but knew in his heart it was all true. 

"Comin' back from a mission to you is like comin' home, and I ain't never thought I'd get to feel that anywhere." He could feel his eyes prickling with tears, thinking about that small, hesitant smile and the warm eyes that greeted him on every return. 

They stood in a silence only punctuated by McCree's heavier breaths. He tried to compose himself, but worried at the archer's lack of response, worried that he had thrown away this one chance to be with him. 

"...you," Hanzo's soft voice cut gently through the space between them. Jesse looked up to meet his eyes, hopeful. "You are loud, crude--"

"H-hey now," McCree protested.

"Disruptive," Hanzo added dryly. "And yet you have the best intentions. It was perhaps only someone such as you who could have finally broken my defenses." 

"Defenses?" Jesse echoed. 

"I did not want affection. After...what had happened I did not see myself worthy of it. I had betrayed the one I had loved the most," Hanzo's voice cracked, but he narrowed his eyes, determined to continue. Jesse took a step forward to wrap his hands with his own in encouragement. 

"But you gave me little choice," Hanzo took a deep breath, and looked up at the gunslinger. "I have never understood how a person could be so full of such kindness. When you smile, it makes my entire day. When you look at me, no one else in the world matters." 

Jesse remembered his words from the previous evening. Hanzo knew them by heart. The words must have meant resonated with him, and that he could repeat them, meant that he felt exactly the same. The tears threatened again. 

"When I look at you," Hanzo paused, closing his eyes hard in an effort to make himself continue. "I know that I am in love." 

Hanzo barely had time to finish, as Jesse closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together hard and wrapping his arms around Hanzo tightly. They once again nearly forgot to breathe, so urgent was their need to be connected. 

"God damn," Jesse gasped when they finally surfaced for air. 

"Indeed," Hanzo agreed, just as breathless. "So..." 

The archer was blushing, suddenly bashful. Jesse once again thought it was the cutest thing he ever did see, and told him so. 

Hanzo laughed. "How long do the effects of the serum last?"

"Not sure," Jesse answered, pressing his forehead to Hanzo's. 

"Then we should take full advantage of it while we can," Hanzo tilted his head up to kiss his gunslinger again, and pulled him down on top of him onto his own bed. 

"Sweetpea, truer words have never been spoken," Jesse allowed himself to be drawn downward again, and wondered out loud whether they could secure the rest of the grenade serum for...purposes. 

\--- 

"Well, I think that turned out rather nicely," Angela chirped. Ana had just confirmed that the situation was resolved after walking past Hanzo's room and hearing the sounds that very clearly proved things were fine, and Angela had just assured Genji that he no longer needed to defend his brother's honour. They had reconvened in the med bay. 

"Yes, very nicely," Ana agreed. "But we have another problem. That batch of biotic grenade serum was also used in Soldier 76's more recent set of biotic fields." 

"Oh dear," Mercy murmured. 

"Indeed." The twinkle in Ana's eye was back. 

"Where is he currently?"

"Oh, on mission. He is tracking Reaper's movements in the UK."

"Well, then we should alert him right away." Mercy took in a breath to interrupt herself. "Although, you know that tea we had last time? It was *excellent*!"

"Why thank you, my dear. I blend it myself. Would you like some more?"

"Yes, that sounds like a superb idea!"

With identical impish smiles, the ladies walked towards the kitchens together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a tumblr that is embarrassingly empty. Come say hi and help me with story prompts if you like! I might not get to all of them (and can't promise they'll be good), but am excited to hear from you! <3  
> <https://fireflyquill.tumblr.com/>


End file.
